The Chosen One
by guardianranger
Summary: Molly-a special gift, lives with vampires most of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Vampires

I'm going to need help for this story. Why! Would I need help for this certain story.

Well, Because this involves a vampire family takening in a strange girl at a young age.

Like, Which actors-names and actress.

**Meet the Summers-Vampire Clan**

Benjamin-

Joseph-

Billy-Short for William-

Daniel-

Micheal-

Carson-

Bryan-

Gregory-

Derek-

Paul-

**Meet the Blake-Vampire Clan**

Max-

Christian-

Jonathan-

Luke-

Alexander-

Randall-

Alan-

Drew-

Dave-short for David-

**Meet the Jones-Vampires Clan**

Violet-

Peter-

Georgia-

Alexandra-

Cory-

Sasha

These are the vampire clans names in the story so far.

The Blake family is Molly's adopted family. Even through she is human and has a special gift.


	2. Chapter 2

The chosen one:Author's Note:Part I

What do you think of these,names.

James Marsden-

Hayden Christensen-

Eddie Cahill-

Orlando Bloom

Nick Jonas-

Justin Timberlake-

Lance Bass-

Beverly Mitchell

Jessica Alba

Nick Moran

Luke Mably

Sean Biggerstaff

David Charvet

James Masters

Eric Close


	3. Chapter 3

The chosen one:Meet the humans.

Most of the man in the Sheppard family are guardians. They will find out about their lost sister.

The guardians are a special police undercover agency. Have at many mansions-or locations to be at.

Scott Shepard-Age 23-

Eddie-Short for Edward-Age 23

James-Age 23

Mack-short for Mackenzie-Age 21

Louis-Age 24-Teacher

Hayden-Age 23

Andros-Age 19-

Xander-Age 21-

Jason-Age 26-

Carter-Age 27

Joshua-Age 27

These are Molly's brothers-meaning her real family.


	4. Chapter 4

January-1965. Actually! It's going to be the year 1979 instead.

Hi! Everyone my name is Molly Rose Blake the adopted little sister to a family of vampires. The blake family came across me one night, when I was abandoned near their hunting grounds. They had no idea what to do with me at first, since I was only maybe 28 months old at the time.

As you know vampires feed on humans by drinking their blood. But for some reason Luke and Randall who were the ones who spotted me on the cold freezing ground. Reason they couldn't kill me, brought me home at their family estate.

When Randall and Luke found me, they were with other vampires from different clans. Some didn't want me to live they wanted to eat me.

But! Luke refused to let them touch me.

Max! Felt there was something special about me.

As you see I live with my adopted family who are vampires. Kept their secret until something happen at school. Where my real family members some of them teaching there.

Yes! I go to school with regular kids.

Name:Molly Rose Blake-Adopted

I've 7 brothers who are vampires.

Also 11 who are human.

I've been living with the vampires for at least 12 years now.


	5. Chapter 5

Day One:

Hey! Everyone it's been several years since I've updated this story. Sorry! Been busy with work, and my grandmother being in the hospital due to her having a heart attack, but she is doing fine right at the moment.

Here! Is the next chapter to the chosen one-a young girl named Molly who beholds a secret in her life. She currently lives with her adopted brothers-all 9 of them whom are vampires.

Today is her first day of school and she is nervous in making friends, not knowing anything about her real life. Jonathan, Christian, Max, Dave, Alexander, Luke, Randall, Christian, Drew and Alan they make sure one of them is with their adopted sister. Knowing that the other vampire clans weren't happy-in the blake family keeping a human girl in their family.

Molly is 12 years old now, she's been living with her adopted brothers for the passed 10 years now. Incase you don't know the Blake's family are very rich-they own at least a dozen servants and etc.

Molly was currently riding in one of a fancy-dark hummers-with two of her best friends-whom are half-vampires, meaning born with special powers they had gotten from their parents-both whom were vampires-who are dead. They too live on part of the grounds of the huge mansion that the Blake's own.

Katherine and Sheyla were sitting among in the huge hummer with Molly-they had know each other for at least 3 years. Since the dead of their parents-who are vampires killed from another clan-who were friends of the Blake's family line.

"Molly! Not sure how your brothers agreed on letting you start school"said Katherine who was drinking a strawberry smoothie-seeing none of the blake's drink from humans.

Molly sightly turns towards Katherine and Sheyla in the car. "They know I need to have a normal life, seeing they aren't human"said Molly.

"Yeah! It was hard to agree on that"laughed Drew Blake who ended up going with the girls to the school. Seeing that Katherine and Sheyla were only going because Molly was going to school.

Seeing how the others clans weren't happy about that part-about sending a young girl to school-who knows their undead secret.

"See yeah! Later Drew"shouted Molly walking towards the school entrance-getting looks from other students. Katherine and Sheyla had followed closely.


	6. Chapter 6

Day two:

Drew had arrived just in time to the meeting of the council of the vampires. He knows that the rest of his brothers are worried about their adopted sister-Molly.

"Still don't think it fine to send that brat to school"shouted Sasha Jones angrily that the Blake's went against the vampire code.

"That girl your talking about is our sister"answered Max angrily.

"How do you know Molly won't tell people our secret?"asked Carson Summers who was wondering.

"Hello! Molly been living with us for the past 12 years now"exclaimed Alan shaking his head.

"During that time, she hasn't told anyone about living with vampires"said Bryan Summers who was drinking blood of course.

"Drew! How was Molly during the way to school?"asked Christian worried about his adopted sister's safety.

Drew leaning against the wall of the meetting room area. "She seem fine, although Katherine and Sheyla were watching her closely"said Drew yawning a bit.

Few hours later at school, Katherine, Sheyla and Molly were sitting in their homeroom. Jayden, Tristian and Emily were Katherine and Sheyla's friends. So they gotten to know a bit about Molly's back-ground.

Louis Sheppard was reading some articles in his private office. It's been 12 years since the disappeared of his youngest sibling in the Sheppard family. Not knowing he would actually meet his sister later on in the story. Their is an unknown destiny-that a young girl would be the chosen one-making 1 wish to come true if she thinks right and hard.

Not knowing that girl was his sister-Molly-her being the chosen one.

Carter Sheppard knocked on Louis Sheppard. "Louis it's time, the students are in the home room sitting"said Carter who had passed his brother's class room.

Louis appearing from the book he was reading. "Thanks! Carter"said Louis walking out of his private office.

Carter paused a moment thinking. "Louis! Warn you there are 3 new students who will be attending school here"said Carter out loud.

Louis is right a couple feet from his classroom doorway and turns sightly towards his older brother Carter. "Are you sure? Because it's been 12 years since our sister went missing"said Louis.

Jason Sheppard appeared out of no where. "Yeah! One of the newbies looks like our sister"said Jason stepping from the window that was open.

Both Carter and Louis turned towards Jason who had stepped through a window.

"Jason! Are you sure? That one of the girls is our sister"said Carter shocked of the news.

Jason nods his head. "Yes! I'm pretty-sure-that one of them is our sister-who went missing 12 years ago"answered Jason.

"Louis! Guess you will fine out which girl"answered Carter.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Three:

Louis Sheppard walking into his homeroom, could see the 3 young new students sitting there before class started.

Also could sense that 2 of the students were vampires, he pulled out a strange stick.

Molly Blake sense danger in the class room area. She stood up before her friends. "Is there a reason why your pointing that stick at my friends?"answered Molly facing towards the front of the classroom area.

Katherine and Sheyla stood up not looking very happy at all. They knew why Mr. Sheppard would have a stick pointed at them.

Tristian, Emily and Jayden knew Molly's secret background.

"You can't kill us with that pointed stick"said Sheyla laughing out loud.

"Why shouldn't I not kill you?"asked Louis who was wondering.

Jayden stood up now. "Sheyla and Katherine aren't like the others. There parents are deceased-yes they are vampires"said Jayden.

Louis was shocked of the news given. "You would know this type of information?"asked Louis.

"It's called a computer, gives information out"said Emily glaring at Mr. Sheppard in the face.

1 hour later-Mr. Sheppard cancelled his English class for the day. He was talking to his brothers.

"Louis did you get any information on those 3 new students?"asked Carter who was wondering.

"Katherine and Sheyla are human with vampire genes in their systems."answered Louis.

Shocked looks on the guys of the Sheppard.

"We also have a problem, through looked up information that happen 12 years ago. The Blake Family-found a young baby girl 12 years ago"answered Jason telling his two brothers this information.

Knocked on the doorway of the office.

Molly Blake knows deep down-she had to come from some where-knowing she's adopted into the Blake Clan members. Came walking into the office.

Louis, Carter and Jason see a tattoo on the side of (their lost sister) neck. Seeing most the Sheppard boys have a tattoo-saying they are guardians-(who are also royal)-meaning it's on their waist or side of their neck.

"Ms. Blake where did you get that tattoo?"asked Carter who was wondering.

"I always had it since being adopted 12 years ago. Is there something wrong?"asked Molly.

Carter, Jason and Louis knew they had to let the other members of their family know they had maybe found their sister.

"Yes, There's something wrong"said Mack, Scott, Eddie, Hayden, Xander, Joshua and Anddros who came into the office in a flash.

Molly blake taken back by the guys racing into the office.

"We gotten your message, is something wrong?"asked Eddie.

Jason points towards Molly Blake standing there. "Ms. Blake has a tattoo on the side of her neck, look if you don't believe us"said Jason.

The rest of the Sheppard members saw the familier tattoo on Molly neck.

Mouths were wide open of course.

Molly was getting nervous. "I should be getting home"said Molly about to walk out of the office.

"Ms. Blake, Why don't one of us take you home. It's getting late assuming your parents aren't going to like the fact your walking home in the dark"said Hayden.

Seeing Katherine and Sheyla had already left with their friends.

Molly Blake not sure what to do at the moment. "It's ok they aren't going to mind at all about me walking home alone"said Molly racing out of the office.

Jason saids something to his brothers. "Follow her incase something should happen"said Jason.

Carter and Louis followed Molly Blake back to her property-hiding in the trees.

What shocked them of the news-in seeing their sister's adopted family members coming outside of their huge mansion like house.

They could sense vampires on the property.

"Louis, Do you think our sister parents are working with vampires?"asked Carter shocked of the news.

Louis shakes his head. "We need to let the others know what we saw"said Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

Day Four:

_At the Sheppard's Family home-when Carter and Louis came home to report to their other members of the family in what they saw a couple hours ago._

_Jason, Hayden, Scott, Joshua, Mack, Eddie, Xander, James and Andros were talking on their backyard porch area._

_Louis and Carter came through the backyard area._

_Others stood up._

_"So, What did you find out?"asked Mack who was wondering._

_Louis and Carter looked at each other in the face._

_"You guys aren't going to like the news one bit"said Carter._

_"Why wouldn't we like the news?"asked Jason._

_"We believe that Molly's Blake adopted parents work with vampires, we saw a whole lot of them when Molly came walking into her home"said Carter saying it._

_"Does our sister know what vampires do for living?"asked Xander._

_"We have to get Molly out of there"exclaimed Andros._

_"We can't really do anything right now"said Jason saying it._

_"Louis, See if you can talk to Ms. Blake, on Monday might get more information in what's going on here"said Carter looking at Louis in the face._

_Louis nods his head._

_(At the home of Blake Clan Family) mansion._

_Molly knew at once she was followed home-by Mr. Sheppard. Told her adopted brothers in what happen. "Dave! I sense was being followed home from school"said Molly who was tired._

_Dave Blake looking up from fixing his sister a snack from school. He could sense that his adopted sister was being followed from school. _

_Molly sitting on the couch._

_Dave comes over to the couch and puts the snack on the table in front of Molly._

_Molly turns towards her adopted brother in the face. "Dave, What happens if the Sheppard familys know I'm living with a brunch of vampires? They did inform me they have the same tattoo I have on my neck"said Molly._

_Dave hugs his sister around the shoulders. "Don't worry about it right now. Try to get some sleep ok"said Dave getting up from the couch and heading downstairs towards the basement of the mansion._

_(Monday) came by._

_Louis Sheppard didn't see Molly(his sister) he assumes has been missing over 12 years ago. She didn't come for homeroom or english class he was worried that something happen to her._

_Jason and Carter Sheppard came walking into the classroom, just as Louis was getting up from where he was sitting at, informed them that Molly didn't show up._

_"I'm worried, Ms. Blake didn't show up for homeroom or english class"said Louis._

_Carter glares at his two brothers in the face. "That's strange pretty sure I saw Ms. Blake racing into the science class"said Carter sitting down on the desk in the classroom._

_Carter, jason and Louis looked at each other in the face._

_"It will be close to lunch time to see came in late for science class-during 4th period"said Jason pointing it out._


	9. Chapter 9

Molly:Part I

"Ms. Blake are you ok?"asked Louis Sheppard

Molly Blake looked at louis Sheppard in the face. "Yes! I'm fine,is something wrong?"asked Molly.

Andros,Carter,Louis,Jason and Hayden looked at each other.

"Molly! We know your adopted parents work with vampires"answered Carter

Molly laughs.

"We don't think this is funny"answered Hayden.

Molly blake stands up now. "You know nothing about happen 12 years ago. Will tell you onece,I don't have any parents"shouted Molly Blake racing out of private office.

Drew Blake slammed into his adopted sister. "Molly! What's wrong?"asked Drew.

Molly tells her brother. "I didn't mean to tell them-Sheppard Clan,don't have any parents. Drew they know about vampires"answered Molly.

Sheppard clan see Molly.

"Vampire"shouted several angry voices

"Let our sister go"shouted Hayden and Carter at once.

Drew Blake-calls for back-up.

2 seconds later the rest of the Blake Clan Members showed up out of nowhere.

"We want to know why our lost sister is living with a brunch of vampires?"asked Andros.

Molly is clinging to Christian. "Don't let them take me away"wailed Molly.

"Christian,Take Molly home"answered Drew

Christian hugging his sister around the shoulders.

"No! We aren't letting you take her with you"answered Carter Sheppard.

"Look! Nothing is wrong with Molly-we wouldn't hurt her she's special to us"answered Max Blake.

Scott Sheppard looks at his brothers. "He's right the Blake Clan of Vampires wouldn't hurt Molly,they been raising her for the past 12 years now. There must be a reason why our parents didn't tell us about having a daughter to begin with"answered Scott Sheppard.

"How are we supposed to ask our dead parents?"asked Edward

"Ask our uncles"answered Louis pointing it out.


End file.
